


Ramens

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-31 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Thème : 14. La bouche pleine - les nourritures terrestresCouple : Choji/Ayame
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Ayame





	Ramens

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Choji n'était pas un féru de ramens même s'il dévorait tout ce qui était comestible. Naruto avait tout de même su le convaincre de l'intérêt suprême de ce plat en l'invitant un jour au stand d'Ichiraku.

La jeune serveuse était tout aussi délicieuse que les repas confectionnés par son père.

Ayame avait toujours le sourire pour tous, elle avait tout d'agréable. Et elle distribuait le bonheur autour d'elle en même temps que les bols fumants des délices de la maison.

C'était une véritable joie que de venir en ce lieu pour y être aussi bien accueilli.

Choji se surprit de venir de plus en plus souvent sous les tentures blanches du stand de ramen rien que pour apercevoir les yeux rieurs de cette belle femme. Que ce soit en rêve ou que ce soit dans la réalité.

Ils lièrent connaissance malgré la timidité du ninja, elle savait toujours mettre à l'aise ses clients.

Choji s'étonna d'espérer bien plus qu'une vague amitié basée sur le commerce.

Et ses songes se tintèrent d'interdits affolants qu'ils refoulaient le jour venu.

Quand il fut blessé au bras après une bataille, il fut stupéfié en commandant chez elle qu'elle se propose de le nourrir à l'aide de baguettes.

La bouche pleine, il souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle riait de sa gaucherie.

Ayame ne devait pas se douter de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait dans son pantalon ou dans sa tête.

Choji s'imaginait à chaque bouchée de lui prendre la main avec tendresse, de traverser le mur qui les séparait, de lui enlever ce foulard blanc de ses cheveux pour les faire cascader sur ses épaules, de l'embrasser, de lui ôter un à un ses vêtements puis de la faire sienne dans cet espace étroit.

« Vous en reprendrez encore, lui demanda-t-elle quand le bol fut terminé. Je sais que vous êtes un gourmet.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Ayame », lui répondit-il en rougissant de ses pensées obscènes.


End file.
